


扣子

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 田崎家的日常 [2]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 依旧是梦女，时间线在《夏日里的一天》之后
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 田崎家的日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	扣子

雨淅淅沥沥地下起来，理子合上书，关了客厅顶灯，端了一支蜡烛放在窗台上，冲着窗外的雨出神。

敬浩招呼：“臣，下雨了。”

卧室里的人含糊地应了一声，没出来。

最近臣愈发不爱搭理自己。临近期末的大学生没细想原因，端了电脑坐到吃饭的桌边忙碌，饭厅的灯光不会影响理子赏雨。

屋里只有键盘噼里啪啦的声音，夹杂在雨里并不恼人。理子仰着头看累了，低头盯着自己的指甲——毕业之后没修剪过，刻意养长了。烛火打在半透明的指甲上，呈现出柔和的暖色。理子被吸引住了，变换着角度，新奇地看了一会儿。

立夏那天，她在窗檐下挂了个风铃，祈愿毕业考试拿到高分；登坂对这种既没有传统更不符合科学的行为不感兴趣，只笑话她在风铃下坠的纸片耐不住日晒雨淋。

家里的窗檐算是长的，然而风裹挟着雨飘过来，那张小纸片的颜色溶在雨水里，变得上边浅、下边深，还滴下彩色的水滴。

理子跑到厨房去，拿打包盒铰了一片塑料。敬浩手里的活告一段落，托着脸揉着眼睛看她瞎忙活。

“你当心划破手。”

这样叮嘱着，开始满屋子找打火机，想烧一烧锋利的边缘。家里谁都不吸烟。最后还是拿筷子夹着，在灶火上小心翼翼地烤了一圈儿。

“不愧是niisan。”

难得地被夸了一句，敬浩得意地笑着，说自己房间里有打孔机，让她自己去拿。

理子去翻找打孔机了，敬浩脸上还挂着笑，坐回去忙活项目，敲击键盘的动作轻快起来。

很快，理子悄悄地走过来，路过登坂的房间时还看了一眼里边戴着耳机打游戏的人。

“哪来的？”瞥了一眼理子手心里的扣子，敬浩漫不经心地问。

“就在你书桌抽屉里，一拉开就看见了。这不是我们学校男生校服的扣子吗？”

田崎敬浩平时并不留意这些细节，况且家里的衣服被褥都是登坂负责丢洗衣机的。

理子又跑到阳台去。登坂的那件校服就挂在那，潮乎乎地还没晾干。第二颗扣子不见了。

毕业典礼那天，理子在女生堆儿里听见好几次关于“登坂会把扣子给谁”的猜测，心下暗笑，他们仨同一个屋檐下住着在，登坂广臣要是喜欢谁，她和田崎敬浩怎么可能不知道？这个人在恋爱上八成是没开窍。

出校门的时候，理子还看了一眼。兄长衣服上的扣子整整齐齐，一颗不少。走了一段路，登坂耐不住暑热——备考的时候长兄变着法儿地给他们俩做好吃的，登坂本就宽的肩膀又厚实了几分，把外套脱下来拎在手里。

剧里毕业典礼已经过去好几天了，登坂要是想把扣子放到敬浩房间里，有的是机会。

兄妹俩在餐厅研究半天也没个结果，理子看不下去长兄的躲闪，把登坂叫了出来。

“这个，是niisan的扣子吧？”索性直接问了，是或不是，总会有个清晰的答案。

“是。”登坂答得干脆，耳尖却红了。

“那个，这个扣子……嗯，你的……怎么在我房间呢？在抽屉里……”

“因为我喜欢Takahiro。”登坂说得平静，然而从脸到脖子都红了起来。

“啊？”长兄和小妹齐齐被他的直球打懵了。

末了，还是田崎敬浩站起来，指一指院子，要和他出去谈谈。

理子站在窗前，吹熄蜡烛，试图看清黑夜里的两个人。雨下得愈发大了，他们说了什么，理子半个字都听不清。只看见他们吵了起来，或者说长兄单方面激动。

登坂一向是有什么说什么的。在外边凭着那张脸能偶尔无礼几次，在家里被长兄宠坏了，更是没有顾及。一声不吭地把扣子放到人家抽屉里大概是他能做到的最含蓄的举动了，然而田崎敬浩这个神经粗大的傻子一直没发现。怪不得这两天登坂广臣话都少了。

院子里，不知道登坂又说了些什么，田崎敬浩平静下来。两个人好好地说了会话，忽然又丢开雨伞，拥抱在一起。

理子觉得自己不足二十年的人生经历一时间处理不了这个，揉着太阳穴躲回了房间。


End file.
